L'amour en rouge ou la mort en noir
by seeker07
Summary: La 6e année à l'école Poudlard, il rencontrera Voldemort et il tombera en amour avec Hermione
1. Le départ

**L'amour en rouge ou la mort en noir.**

Auteur : Seeker07

Couple : Harry et Hermione

Disclaimer: Tous les persos ainsi que tous les endroits sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic, SVP venez me dire ce que vous en pensez et soyez indulgent.

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Il est 7h et ce matin-là Harry se fit réveiller par la tante Pétunia, elle réveilla Harry avec un cri aigu car elle venait d'apercevoir trois chouettes sur la table de la cuisine et ils portaient toutes une lettre. Harry descendit les escaliers en courant tellement rapidement qu'il manqua les deux dernières marches. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit les trois chouettes, la première ressemblait à Hedwige, mais ce n'était pas elle car Hedwige était dans sa cage dans la chambre à Harry au deuxième. Cette chouette portait une lettre lui disant quelles livres il devrait acheter cette année pour aller à l'école. La seconde chouette était Coquecigrue, la chouette de Ron :

_Salut Harry,_

_Nous voudrions que tu viennes passer le dernier mois de l'été chez nous. Nous pourrions nous voir un peu avant le retour en classe. Répond-nous par retour de hibou pour nous dire ce que tu en penses._

_Au plaisir de te voir au Terrier cette semaine._

_Ron et Hermione_

Harry était excité de pouvoir quitter la maison des Dursley un mois plus tôt que prévu car il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette maison tous les jours. Il monta les escaliers afin d'aller chercher sa plume pour répondre au message de Ron. Il commença à écrire :

_Salut Ron,_

_Je suis excité à l'idée de vous revoir, toi et Hermione car cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu et j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec vous. Je viendrai cette après midi, j'arriverai en balais, cela ne devrait pas prendre de temps._

_À tantôt!_

Harry 

Harry s'empressa d'attacher son message à la patte du hibou pour que Ron et Hermione reçoivent le message le plus vite possible. Après quelques secondes la chouette parti en vitesse. Harry se tourna donc vers la dernière chouette qui l'attendait sur la table, mais l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia le stoppèrent dans son élan. L'oncle Vernon n'était pas de bonne humeur.

-« HARRY QU'EST'CE QUE CES FOUTTUS HIBOUX FONT DANS MA MAISON, JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE JE NE TOLÉRERAI JAMAIS CEUX-CI DANS MA MAISON. SOIT TU LES FAIS SORTIR, SOIT TU PARS TOI-MÊME.» Dit l'oncle Vernon.

-« Pas la peine de crier, je partirai cette après-midi pour aller chez Ron vous ne me reverrez plus jusqu'à l'été prochain.»

-« … »

-« Maintenant, laissez-moi aller lire la lettre qui reste.»

Harry alla sur le côté de la table, il s'assit et il détacha la lettre qui était attachée à la patte de la chouette qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

_Cher Harry,_

_Cette lettre est supposée représenter vos résultats de Buse, mais puisque vous avez réussi toutes vos épreuves avec une note parfaite nous allons seulement vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant le ministère de la magie vous permet d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de votre école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard. Merci d'avoir lu cette lettre avec autant d'attention._

Le ministère de la magie 

-« YEAAA, j'ai réussi à mes examens de Buse je peux maintenant utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de l'école. Je vais partir après avoir mangé en attendant que la nourriture soit prête je vais attendre dans ma chambre en écrivant dans mon journal intime, merci de me le dire quand je pourrai manger et pensez-y bien, plus vite je mange plus vite je quitte votre maison.»

-« Eh bien, Pétunia fait-lui à manger tout de suite pour qu'il quitte cette maison au plus vite. »

Harry monta et se rendit dans sa chambre, il commença à ranger ses livres dans sa valise ensuite il mit ses vêtements et il ferma sa valise. « Je vais partir tout de suite, j'irai manger au Chaudron Baveur pour passer le temps ensuite j'irai chez Ron » pensa t-il. Il redescendit les marches et dit à l'oncle Vernon :

-« Je pars tout de suite ça ne vaut pas la peine que j'attende ici je vais partir tout de suite afin de gagner du temps, Bye! »

Harry se jeta un sort de désillusion, il prit son balai, mais il ne monta pas très haut dans le ciel car il voulait se rendre au Chaudron Baveur le plus rapidement possible. Après quelques minutes de vole il ne vit plus la maison des Dursley ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur car il ne voulait plus y retourner. Pour ce rendre au Chaudron Baveur ça lui prit environ 3h, mais arriver là il vit que le pub ouvrait ses portes seulement à 11h15 et il était seulement 11h. Il patienta cinq minutes et après ceux-ci il vit Neville devant lui et il était très joyeux.

-« Salut Neville, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu. Que fais-tu ici? »

-« Ah, bonjour Harry je viens d'aller voir ma grand-mère et elle m'a donnée un très beau cadeau! »

-« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a donné? »

-« Elle m'a donnée 25 gallions pour aller m'acheter ce que je veux. Toi que fais-tu ici? »

-« Je vais aller chez Ron après avoir mangé ici. Tien ça vient d'ouvrir viens-tu manger avec moi? »

-« Si tu veux de ma compagnie je veux bien venir avec toi. »

Ils entrèrent ensemble et ils choisirent la table la plus près de la porte. Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir et il choisit de manger des cuisses de grenouilles au chocolat avec un verre de bière au beurre. Neville qui était derrière lui demanda de manger la même chose que Harry. Ils retournèrent s'assoirent.

-« Que voulais-tu t'acheter avec tes gallions? »

-« Je voulais m'acheter un balai, pas comme le tien car je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter cela, mais je voulais m'acheter une Comet 260 afin de me pratiquer à la maison. »

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à ne pas parler quand enfin Harry vit l'heure et dit à Neville :

-« Je dois aller chez Ron maintenant il est déjà midi. À la prochaine Neville et entraîne-toi bien à voler sur ton balai peu-être qu'un jour je jouerai au quidditch avec toi! »

Harry partit avec son éclair de feu et le chemin pour se rendre chez Ron lui prit seulement 10 minutes, mais Harry passa par derrière et il vit Ron, Fred et George en pleine pratique de quidditch, ils faisaient pratiquer Ron en tant que gardien. Tous trois descendirent pour dire bonjour à Harry, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot Mrs Weasley amena Harry à l'intérieur.

-« Bonjour Harry, Ron m'a dit, il y a cinq minutes, que tu arriverais cette après midi donc je t'ai préparé une chambre où tu pourras dormir ce soir. Si tu veux parler à Ron il est à l'extérieur et si tu veux voir Hermione elle est dans le salon, elle est en pleine lecture du livre ''_Qu'arrivera t-il quand les moldus verront la magie?''  _Elle était très contente que tu ais répondu à Ron que tu viendrais. » Dit Mrs Weasley.

-« Harry! Vien avec nous dehors nous jouons au quidditch si tu veux te pratiquer à attraper un vif d'or nous en avons un, mais si tu veux me pratiquer en tant que gardien de but cela va beaucoup m'aider. »

-« Aller m'attendre dehors, je vais venir avec vous, mais avant, je vais voir Hermione dans le salon. »

Harry se dirigea vers le salon, mais avant d'y être arriver, il vit Hermione devant lui.

-« Salut Harry! Je vous ai entendu parler, toi et Ron et je vais aller vous voir pratiquer, je vais peu-être lire un peu dehors, mais si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je vais t'appeler. »

-« Salut Hermione, ça fait du bien de te revoir et puis j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. As-tu lu quelques choses à propos de Voldemort dans la gazette du sorcier depuis juin? »

-« Non Harry et s'il te plait ne me pose plus de question à son propos. »

-« D'accord maintenant je vais aller jouer dehors avec Ron et les jumeaux.

En sortant dehors, Ron accosta Harry sur le côté de la porte et lui dit :

-« Harry j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. »


	2. L'entraînement de Quidditch

**L'amour en rouge ou la mort en noir.**

Auteur : Seeker07

Couple : Harry et Hermione

Disclaimer: Tous les persos ainsi que tous les endroits sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic, SVP venez me dire ce que vous en pensez et soyez indulgent. J'espère que ce 2e chapitre vous plaira!

Le coin des reviews ;)

**Arwen-cyn :** C'est vrai tu es ma première revieweuse comme tu dis. Hehe.  Bien merci de me dire que c'est bien je vais continuer ma fic pour des gens comme toi. Le premier chapitre t'a fais bouillir et bien lit le deuxième j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Vif d'or :** Merci de me dire que j'ai du talent. C'est gentil même si je sais très bien qu'il y à des gens meilleurs que moi :D je fais du mieux que je peux et si ça vous fais plaisir c'est ce qui me fais plaisir à moi, merci d'une belle review comme la tienne.

**Celinette :** Merci, j'aime bien mon premier chapitre, mais si tu l'as aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras le deuxième. Merci aussi de lire ma fic même si tu n'es pas une fan du couple Harry/Hermione ça me fait plaisir.

Chapitre 2 : L'entraînement de quidditch

-« Harry tient toi bien car la nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer va te faire vibrer à coup sûr. C'est une nouvelle que toute ma famille a accueillie avec grande joie. Hier, mon père est arrivé du ministère avec une enveloppe cacheté à mon nom. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite voulu l'ouvrir. Regarde ce que c'était écrit. »

_Cher monsieur Ronald Weasley,_

_Votre père m'a dit à moi Cornelius Fudge que vous aimiez l'équipe de quidditch, les Canons de Chuddley, donc j'ai décidé de vous envoyez huit billets pour leur partie d'après demain. Vous avez les billets pour : Ron(vous), votre père, votre mère, vos frères Fred et George, votre sœur Ginny, Hermione Granger  et Harry Potter. En plus de pouvoir aller les voir jouer vous pourrez assister à leur entraînement de demain, vous pourrez y participer vous, Harry ainsi que vos deux frères. Les Canons de Chuddley affronteront l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie._

_J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir en vous donnant ces billets._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Du ministère de la magie._

-« Eh bien, tu vois Harry comment c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir aller les voir jouer et en plus nous pouvons pratiquer avec eux. » Dit Ron.

-« Oui, c'est super de pouvoir aller avec eux. De plus je n'ai pas joué au quidditch depuis plus d'un mois. » Répondit Harry.

-« Maintenant,  je crois que j'ai besoin de beaucoup de pratique vient donc avec moi s'il te plaît. »

-« Je viens à l'instant, je vais pouvoir recommencer l'entraînement de quidditch avant que l'école ne recommence. »

Harry et Ron prirent leurs balais et commencèrent à voler pour s'échauffer. Après quelques minutes de vols, Ron alla se placer devant les trois anneaux qui servaient de buts. George prit le souafle, il avança vers Ron, il lança de toute ses forces vers l'anneau de droite. Ron le rata de peu. Fred alla chercher le souafle et il essaya à son tour. Il avança et tira dans le cercle du centre. Ron réussit à l'attraper.

-« Bravo Ron, s'écria Hermione, c'est bien continue comme ça. »

Ron donna le souafle à Harry qui essaya de viser l'anneau du centre, mais il marqua un point dans l'anneau de gauche.

-« Voulez-vous quelque chose à grignoter en attendant le souper? » S'écria Mrs Weasley.

-« Oui! Dirent tous ensemble Harry, Ron, Fred, George et Hermione. »

-« Alors venez à l'intérieur vous pourrez choisir entre un morceau de poulet avec un enrobage de chocolat ou des bonbons. »

-« Moi c'est sûr que je vais prendre des bonbons il n'y a rien de mieux. » Dit Ron à Harry.

Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans la maison.

-« Toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux? » dit Mrs Weasley

-« Je voudrais des bonbons s'il vous plait ! »

-« Ok, est-ce que tout le monde veux des bonbons? »

-« Oui » répondirent Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Après avoir mangé leurs bonbons Harry dit qu'il voulait aller se reposer avant d'aller à l'entraînement avec les Canons de Chuddley. Il partit se coucher et tout les autres le suivirent car c'était une bonne idée de se reposer car l'entraînement va sûrement être très difficile. Quand Harry s'endormit, _il se mit_ _à rêver à Voldemort. Il rêvait qu'il l'affrontait en duel. Voldemort lui lança le sortilège Doloris, mais Harry l'évita et lui lança le même sort. Ils se fixèrent quand_ _soudain Voldemort lui lança le sortilège Avadra Kedavra._ Harry se réveilla en sueur et Mme Weasley était devant lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry pourquoi es-tu en sueur comme ça ! » Dit Mrs Weasley.

-« Je rêvais que Voldemort et moi étions en duel, ( elle a grimacé en entendant Voldemort) il m'a lancé le sortilège Doloris, je l'ai évité, je le lui ai envoyé le même sort, il l'a évité lui aussi. Ensuite il m'a lancé le sort d'Avadra Kedavra après je me suis réveillé et je vous ai aperçu au pied de mon lit. »

-« Ha, ça ressemble à ce qui t'arrivais l'année dernière. Bon nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ce rêve ici nous en parlerons quand Dumbledore sera avec nous. Lève toi et viens rejoindre les autres à la cuisine nous partirons dans environ trente minutes. »

-« Je vais m'habiller et je vais venir. »

-« N'oublie pas d'emporter ton balai. »

Il se leva tranquillement, il mit ses bas, il chercha partout ou pouvait bien être son pantalon. Enfin il se souvint qu'il l'avait mit sous le lit. Il le prit, il prit son chandail sur les barreaux du lit et se rendit à la cuisine en hâte. »

-« Harry nous partons tout de suite car papa doit aller voir Fudge en arrivant là-bas. » Dit Ron.

Harry se dépêcha de reprendre son balai il était déjà 6h et il devra être au stade à 7h. Ils transplanèrent ( tout le monde a suivit leur cour de transplanage avant d'être majeur car Dumbledore leur en a donné la permission)  au stade. Mr Weasley commença à chercher Fudge, à peine parti, il croisa un homme avec un regard glaciale, mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder et il continua son chemin plus rapidement. Pendant ce temps les trois frères Weasley et Harry descendirent sur le terrain. Ils virent le capitaine de l'équipe des Canons de Chuddley, Ron le reconnu tout de suite, c'était Irkas Delarôme.

-« Bonjour, vous devez être Ron, Fred, George et Harry. C'est bien que vous soyez déjà là. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas très dur car demain nous affrontons une très bonne équipe. Elle était à la coupe du monde de quidditch il y à deux ans donc nous aurons fort à faire car il nous manquera notre attrapeur et notre gardien ça aggravera notre cas. » Dit Irkas.

-« Harry est un attrapeur si toute l'équipe le veut bien, Harry pourrait jouer avec vous. » Dit Ron.

-« Nous y avons pensé, nous avons même pensé que toi Ron tu pourrais jouer avec nous en tant que gardien. »

-« Savez-vous que j'ai quelques difficultés? Vous aurez besoin de bien m'entraîner aujourd'hui. »

-« J'ai un conseil pour toi attend toujours de voir ou lance le poursuiveur.. Si tu crois que le souafle ira à l'anneau de gauche, ne te dirige surtout pas là, attend que le joueur adverse fasse le premier mouvement, ensuite tu arrêteras le souafle. »

-« Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer à nous pratiquer tout de suite car je crois que j'en aurai besoin. »

-« Mais oui, allez y comme vous voulez, l'entraînement commence dans 1h nous vous rejoindrons sur le terrain. »

Ils montèrent tous à l'exception de Irkas. Ron alla s'installer devant l'anneau du centre et les trois autres arrivèrent avec un souafle. En même temps dans les gradins Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny montèrent s'installer. Mr Weasley se sentait suivit. Il se retourna et vit encore l'homme au regard glacial. Tout ce qu'il vit était ses yeux car il avait une cape noire. Finalement après quelques instants de panique il vit Fudge au bout du couloir. Quand il regarda derrière, il n'y avait plus personne, l'homme avait disparu. Il s'avança vers Fudge et lui dit :

-« Bonjour Mr le Ministre, je voulais vous demander si Harry et Ron pourraient jouer dans une équipe de quidditch professionnel durant toute une saison même s'ils sont encore à l'école et qu'ils sont mineurs? »

-« Oui, bien sur ils pourraient jouer dans n'importe qu'elle équipe. Tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire c'est de passer une évaluation avec une des équipes et de voir s'ils seraient admis. »

-« Bon, merci Mr le Ministre c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir »

Mr Weasley transplana sur un banc à côté de Mrs Weasley.

-« Harry, Ron venez me voir j'ai quelque chose à vous dire » cria Mr Weasley.

Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent, Harry un peu plus rapidement que Ron car son balai était plus performant.

-« J'ai demandé à Fudge si vous pouvez jouer dans une équipe professionnelle même si vous n'êtes pas majeur et il m'a répondu que vous n'aviez qu'a demandé de passer l'évaluation »

Ron était fou de joie même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas pris, mais il voulait tenter sa chance. Harry, lui, se dit qu'il tenterait sa chance, mais que s'il n'était pas pris ce n'était pas très grave.

Sans dire un mot ils partirent voir les joueurs de l'équipe car celle-ci venait d'arriver. En arrivant près d'Irkas, Ron lui demanda si, lui et Harry, pourraient tenter leurs chances lors de l'évaluation pour être dans cette équipe durant cette saison.

-« Bien sûr, puisque vous le demandez, je dirai à nos juges de vous juger professionnellement et comparativement à nos joueurs d'origine et je vous dirai les résultats après l'entraînement. Maintenant monter sur vos balais, Ron va garder les buts tu va recevoir quelques souafles, toi, Harry va voir Pitras c'est lui qui te jugera, il te fera faire des tests et te fera attraper quelques vifs d'or. » Dit Irkas.

-« D'accord » répondirent ensemble Ron et Harry.

Ron alla se placer devant l'anneau du centre. Molp lui lança un souafle qu'il arrêta de justesse avec les doigts de la main gauche. Tout de suite après ce lancer Molp s'approcha de lui et lui conseilla de se maintenir en place jusqu'à ce que le souafle parte de sa main. Ron lui redonna le souafle et Molp continua de le pratiquer comme ça. Pendant ce temps les poursuiveurs et les batteurs s'entraînaient dans leur coin et Harry commença à voler pour montrer de quoi il était capable. Après quelques secondes de vol, Pitras lui dit de freiner sec et de changer de côté. Harry effectua cette manœuvre sans difficulté. Ensuite Pitras lui demanda d'attraper un vif d'or qu'il laissa s'envoler comme ça. Douze minutes plus tard Harry avait le vif d'or dans les mains, prêt à recommencer. Le juge relâcha le vif d'or, Harry fonça, il le rata de peu, il revint et il le frôla. Après exactement dix minutes trente-six secondes Harry réussit à l'attraper. Irkas invita Ron, Harry et les deux juges dans son bureau afin de recevoir leurs résultats. En arrivant dans le bureau Ron dit à Harry :

-« J'ai hâte de voir quel va être notre résultat j'espère que nous serons choisis. »

Les juges et Irkas se regardèrent et ils se parlèrent à voix basse quand soudain Irkas leva la tête et dit :

À suivre…

Merci pour ces reviews et continuer s'il vous plaît. J'aime ça lire ce que les gens pensent comme ça. (Gros sourire)


End file.
